Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Policy
The following are the guidelines by which this wiki is moderated. Suggestions, questions, or complaints should be taken to an administrator. 1. General #Treat others with respect, whether they are staff or a random anonymous user. #Harassment will not be tolerated. “Harassment” is here defined as “deliberate actions toward another user with the intent to harm or cause discomfort.” ##If another user tells you to leave them alone, comply; unless you are staff performing your job. ##A degree of playful insulting/”trolling” is allowed if the target is not bothered by it. #Do not spam. “Spam” is here defined as “content that is off-topic and/or needlessly repeated, or otherwise interferes with other content.” #Content in languages other than English should in most cases be accompanied by an English translation. #Language on the wiki should be kept PG. Censoring stronger language, except in direct quotes, is also forbidden. #If you drag in drama from other wikis or sites, you will be asked to drag it right back out. #Do not ask to be promoted to staff. 2. Content #With the exception of language (see 1.5), content should be kept PG-13. #Articles should be tied to the Ninjago universe in some way. #Blank pages or pages without any meaningful content will be marked for deletion. #Articles with less than a paragraph of content should be marked as stubs. #Do not edit another user’s article unless: ##The creator has given explicit permission, whether general or specific. ##You are marking the article as a stub or candidate for deletion. ##You are an admin, rollback, or content moderator enforcing the policy. #Do not add fan content to articles on canon characters or other canon topics, except in clearly marked sections. #Article comments should be relevant to the article. #Polite criticism or disagreement in comments is allowed. “Hurr durr ur OC sucks” is treading thin ice. Baiting and flaming is never allowed. 3. Threads #Threads should be placed in the appropriate category. #Roleplay threads should be marked with these tags, if applicable, at the end of the title: ##“OPEN” for open, free-for-all roleplays. ##“CLOSED” for RPs that are invite-only. ##“OOC” for discussion threads or other out-of-character threads that still belong in the RP category. #Don’t post more than once in a row in the same thread, unless absolutely necessary, or it has been more than 24 hours since the last post. 4. Chat #Controversial topics, such as those regarding politics and religion, are permitted to a minimal extent. Escalation should be avoided. #No excessive roleplay in public chat. #'The use of strong language is permitted in chat.' Nonetheless it must remain largely PG-13. (Yes, the F word is allowed.) #Moderators being absent from chat is not license to violate the rules. 5. Enforcement #Wiki staff have the authority to interpret each rule in light of each situation’s unique circumstances. Enforcement and punishment should nonetheless be generally consistent. #Staff should not hand out warnings lightly, so you should not treat warnings lightly. #Do not bug staff to ban/block or unban/block yourself or other users. You can report users, and staff will then act as they see fit. #Standard procedure for chat is to warn first, kick if unheeded, then temporarily ban if problems continue. If a user joins chat for no other perceivable reason than to break rules, a ban may be issued from the start. #Standard procedure for blocking is to warn first, block for a short period of time if unheeded, then to block for a longer period of time or indefinitely. Repeated, malicious vandalism of articles will merit instant indefinite block. #This policy is not exhaustive, and admins may decide to discipline users that they feel are causing problems even without breaking the letter of the law. *